


Confrontation

by Zhenya71



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Infidelity, M/M, Somewhat Unhealthy Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: This follows the last post,Close Quarters. Another out of place snippet. I should really try a full fic.Warnings: Infidelity, age difference, somewhat unhealthy relationship.Please, heed the warning. This involves a 31 year-old in a sexual relationship with an 18 year-old. If that's not your cup of tea, then don't read this.





	Confrontation

Sid stopped dead in the bedroom doorway, staring at Anna as his face drained of all colour. He must have made a little sound of distress, because Anna looked up from the magazine she was reading, gazing impassively at Sid.

"He sleep?" Anna asked him, not moving from the sofa she was sitting on, the glossy magazine in her lap.

Sid couldn't make his brain work for a moment, just staring at her, blinking a few times. "I... Um... Anna, I..."

Anna gave a little huff and looked back down at what she'd been reading. "He always sleep after sex."

That just short-circuited Sid's brain all the more and he swallowed hard, trembling a little now. This was it. She'd throw him out, he was going to lose Geno, he'd never see him again... "I... I'll go pack my things," he got out, throat so tight he felt like he was strangling.

Anna looked up again at that. "Pack? Why? Zhenya not let you leave, Sidni."

Sid just stared again. "Why? I... you're not going to throw me out?"

Anna shook her head at him, smiling neither kindly nor unkindly. "Zhenya not let you leave," she said again. She studied him a moment and then motioned towards one of the chairs. "Sit, rebenok. Before you fall down."

Sid did as he was told, sinking shakily into one of the chairs and swallowing hard again. "I... I'm sorry. I don't... I love him, I never meant..."

Anna lifted a hand to cut off Sid's babble and shook her head again. "Not need explain. Not uncommon for Russian men, have," she paused, fumbling for the word in English and coming up blank. "Lyubovnitsa," she finished with a little shrug. "Most time young girl, not young boy, but same thing. I not surprised by it." 

Sid stared some more, still trying to get his brain in gear, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. "You... you don't care?"

Anna gave him a sharp look. "Not say not care," she replied. "Say not surprised." Then she shrugged gracefully. "You Zhenya's. He not give up. Is what is." She set her magazine aside and stood from the sofa, looking down at Sid. "You good boy. Polite, good at job, good with Nikita, good at make Zhenya happy. We go on, I pretend not know, you pretend I not know, Zhenya happy." Then Anna pinned Sid with her sharp gaze again. "But I not go anywhere, Sidni. Zhenya **my** husband. Not forget that." 

Sid watched Anna walk away, still shaking slightly, and somewhat in shock. He didn't know what the hell to think about what just happened, so he decided not to think about it for the moment, getting to his feet and slipping off to his room. He had work to do, there were tons of Russian news stations and magazines that wanted interviews with Geno, and he needed to curate them for him. He'd focus on that.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian, according to translate, is:  
> Rebenok = child  
> Lyubovnitsa = mistress


End file.
